Precipitous
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Five mistakes that Kuroba Kaito shouldn't have made.


Precipitous

Five mistakes that Kuroba Kaito shouldn't have made.

* * *

It's been a whole day yet the only thing Kaito had been thinking about was Aoko's words from early in the morning. Kaitou Kid's sudden revival caused an uproar in school, but Kaito didn't care because the only person he couldn't beat would be his father. He couldn't care less for some thief jumping across roof at night for who-knows-what reasons.

He stepped forward and touched the picture of his smiling father in his black suit and his gaze turned distant.

_The first mistake._

Kaito pushed the portrait a little too hard and it flipped, letting him fall forward and he gave a surprise yelp. Lying on all fours, he looked up and blinked, trying to register what the hell just happened.

The cassette tape on a table crackled alive and Kaito frowned, lifting himself up and started inspecting the whole room.

His life was practically being flipped upside down.

.

.

It was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard in his life.

A stone that brings immortality... only crazy people believes such myths and lies. Basically his dad was killed, all because of a stupid stone that probably didn't exist in this world? It was horribly wrong and utterly stupid. His fingers pressed tightly on the real jewel in his hand.

"Wh-What?!"

He looked down and stared at the plump man giving a surprised look when he exposed the fake gem under the moonlight. Finally after so long, these bunch of fools realized the gem they took were fake.

_The second mistake._

"Hmmm... I see." Kid spoke, capturing everyone's attention as he lifted the Blue's Birthday to the moonlight. "So I need to shine it at the moon?"

"K-Kaitou Kid?!"

They started firing bullets at him but it was easy to dodge at their lousy aim. He swiftly pulled out his card gun and shoot all the weapons out of their hands and jumped to the next roof after throwing the jewel right in the man's face. Anger quickly rising in the thief as the enemies were busy taking notice of the transmitter on the jewel itself.

"To hell with immortality! Don't make me laugh!" He narrowed his eyes and all of them looked up at him. "Tell your mastermind that I, Kaitou Kid, shall locate the Pandora before you do and shatter it into tiny pieces!" He clenched both his fists and yelled.

"You-!"

The police siren could be heard and all of them started panicking. Kid huffed and grabbed his cape. "Let's see how you'll deal with this." He used a smoke bomb and escaped.

.

.

"Tell me!" Aoko cried and Kaito winced.

He glanced up, staring at the teary-eyed Aoko with his monocle in her hand. It wasn't suppose to be like this...

She wiped her tears and shook her head. "I hate you." She spat and turned.

_The third mistake._

"Aoko, don't go." Kaito grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. She struggled but he kept his grip tight. "Please, don't leave. Let me explain."

"Let go of me!" Aoko screamed.

Kaito pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arm around her.

_The fourth mistake._

"I love you, Aoko. Please just listen to me."

She stopped moving and became still in his arms. She shifted in her position and looked up at him, her eyes red and his heart ached.

"Wh-What..." Aoko whispered.

"I love you." He repeated without any hesitation, staring down at her and slowly released her from his hug. "I don't want to lose you. I never want this. Please let me have a chance to explain."

Aoko looked torn. She glanced down at the monocle she was still holding on and closed her eyes.

"I'll listen." She spoke. "I want the truth."

"Only the truth." He said.

.

.

Kaitou Kid stared down at the crowd of audiences and fans and smiled before starting his speech and a flashy pink smoke bomb to mark his disappearing act. He crawled through the vent and positioned himself right above the place of the jewel. Glancing around below, he flicked a small sleeping gas bomb through the vent and into the living room. All it took was a minute before everyone below fell asleep.

Except for a rather smart girl that Kid didn't expect to see at the moment.

"Aoko- You shouldn't be here." He stated as he took off the gas mask and watched her walking towards him.

Aoko threw her napkin away and continued waving the white gas away from her face. "Why not?" She stuck out her tongue. "Now that I know who you are, it gives me ten thousand more reasons why I should be here."

_The fifth mistake._

"Fine." He stepped back and with a snap of his finger, the jewel was already in his possession and between his fingers. "But if you think I'll go easy on you, you're wrong." He smirked and was gone in a poof.

It was interesting to see Aoko running around like her father and rather fun to tease her during the chase. At least she was still there, by his side.

.

.

Five mistakes that Kuroba Kaito shouldn't have made.

He shouldn't have become Kaitou Kid.

He shouldn't have get himself involved in this murderous organization.

He shouldn't have stopped Aoko from leaving him.

He shouldn't have admitted his feelings.

He shouldn't have let her come to any of his heists.

If he didn't make all these mistakes, he wouldn't have to be cradling Aoko in his arms right now, lifeless and bloodied all over her chest. He wouldn't have to use the rain to mask his tears and his scream were muted by the thunderous _pitter-patter_ of the rain. He wouldn't have to break the poker face he had mastered for so long.

There were many things that Kuroba Kaito wished he had done. He wished that he could spend more time with Aoko. He wished that he could spend the time talking about the future they desired. He wished that he could tell her he loved her and keep on telling her forever. It was all about Aoko, and now the Aoko that was everything to him was gone.

He continued letting the tears flow because he knew the mistakes he made could never be undone and the wish he hoped for would never be done.

.

.

end

* * *

It's been long since I've written a angsty one-shot out of nowhere.  
There's so much potential for angst and tragedies between Kaito and Aoko in the series and I love making people's life miserable. You're welcome!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
